Nothing goes as planned
by Kyran Anam
Summary: Elles n'apprendront jamais la leçon, l'amour est une faiblesse. Quand vous voyez la femme que vous aimez souffrir à cause de vous, que choisiriez-vous? Elle ou votre peuple? Clark et Lexa sont enlevées par Mont Weather et devront faire face à beaucoup de douleur. Avant l'attaque du Mont Weather 2x14, Clexa, Mention de torture
1. Chapter 1 : L'amour est une faiblesse

_**Salut tout le monde c'est donc la première fois que j'écris à propos de Clexa.  
J'ai aussi postée cette histoire sur / , elle est multichapitre mais je ne sais pas encore combien exactement.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **Pov's Clarke :**

Rien ne se passe comme prévu, nous pouvons faire des plans, tout prévoir à l'avance, les choses changent. Nous mentons à nous-mêmes en pensant que nous contrôlons notre destin, la vie continue et nous sommes juste des marionnettes dans un jeu qui ressemble à une tragédie. Nous sommes spectateurs de nos propres vies et même si nous faisons nos propre choix, de toute façon nous finissons toujours où nous appartenons. Il y a beaucoup de routes, mais une seule destination.

Appelez une trêve avec les grounders était ton choix, vous faire attraper par les hommes de la Montagne ne l'était pas. Et peut-être que tout cela était prévu, que de se retrouver dans cette montagne aux côtés de Lexa est votre destination.

Mais en ce moment tu es incapable de voir dans son intégralité le grand schéma que la vie a prévu pour toi. Tout ce que tu vois est des souffrances inutiles. Ton esprit est en équilibre fragile, tu as peur de ce qui va arriver, mais tu ne paraîtra pas faible.

Le commandant reste stoïque malgré que vous êtes toutes les deux enchaînés contre le mur, face à face, dans les mains de l'ennemi. Il fait sombre et tu as l'impression d'étouffer.

Quand vous êtes allé dans la forêt pour vous isoler un peu, tu ne pensais pas que, après avoir avoué à Lexa que tu as besoin d'elle, l'enfer serait déclenché. Tu as perdu la notion du temps, seulement quelques heures aurait pu passer ou peut-être des jours. Personne est venu vous voir, depuis que vous avez été piège. Vous ne pouvez pas communiquer, un bâillon sur vos bouches, mais Lexa essaie de te rassurer à travers son regard. Le silence pèse lourdement sur vos esprits traversés par tant de pensées.

Vos corps se crispent lorsque vous entendez le verrou cliquer. Cage entre dans la pièce avec deux gardes. Tu sens ton cœur battre la chamade dans ta poitrine. Tu te demande ce que le président a en stock pour vous. Alors qu'il vient près de toi pour replacer un brin de cheveux blonds, tu peux entendre Lexa grogner au toucher. Les lèvres de Cage s'étirent en un sourire sadique et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il se déplace loin de toi et va à Lexa, la rage est clair dans ses yeux verts. Tu sais que si à cet instant elle n'était pas enchaînée, elle l'aurait tué à mains nues.

Sans un mot, un garde quitte la salle pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un chariot plein d'instruments à glacer le sang. Ton cœur s'accélère à la vue de couteaux, fouets, chalumeaux et autres instruments de torture. La panique envahit ton corps alors que tu te demande ce qui va se passer. La voix froide de Cage résonne dans la pièce et ton corps frissonne de dégoût.

« _Commandant, je pense que nous avons un conflit à résoudre._ »

Lexa ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et garde ses yeux froids sur Cage. Avec un clin d'œil du président et les gardes supprime vos bâillons. Cependant, Lexa et toi restez silencieuses.

«Je vais vous le demander une fois de Commandant, dites à votre armée de quitter mes terres. »

Lexa rit et ceci est la première fois que tu la vois rire comme ça, sans aucune émotion et sarcastique.

« Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas très bien dans quelle situation vous êtes grounder, ici vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. Je suis celui qui contrôle. »

Un autre signe de tête et le garde le plus proche de toi, attrape le chalumeau. Avec chaque pas dans ta direction, tu peux voir Lexa lutter contre ses contraintes, mais elle est toujours silencieuse.

« _Je vais vous laisser une dernière chance de résoudre ce problème le moins douloureusement possible. Sonner la retraite_. »

Lexa ne bronche pas et qui agace plus Cage. Il pousse le garde et prend le chalumeau.

Bientôt tu sens une douleur brûlante dans ton bras droit et tu te rends compte qu'il est en train de te torturer pour que Lexa abandonne. Ton regard croise le sien et tu y vois tant de douleur, tu sais qu'il est en train de gagner.

En ce moment, la même pensée traverser vos esprits.

 _L'amour est une faiblesse._


	2. Chapter 2 : Vous allez vivre

_**Salut les gars.  
Juste quelques petits détails: Lexa et Clarke sont capturés à peu près au moment de 2x10 avant Bellamy entre Mont Weather, Clarke et Lexa se sont rapprochées de plus en plus depuis l'attaque du Pauna.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas commenter cela motive ^^**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

 **Pov's Lexa :**

Tu peux sentir l'animosité en toi, ce monstre essayant de sortir et de démembrer tes ennemis. Un intense besoin de tout détruire, tout anéantir. Mais une chose retient cette bête, la peur. La crainte vicieuse qui s'insinue dans les coupures profondes de ton cœur.

Ton ennemi a trouvé ta faiblesse et a frappé où ça fait mal, laissant une plaie profonde sur ta poitrine, t'empêchant de respirer. Tu veux intervenir, arrêter tout cela, mais la peur te paralyse.

Alors que le sang de celle que tu aime se repend sur le sol, le grand et fort commandant que tu es ne peut retenir ses larmes. Deux jours, quarante-huit heures, 2880 minutes exactement se sont écoulés depuis votre enlèvement et tu ne peux qu'admirer la force de Clarke qui, malgré la douleur, continue de résister à Cage. Elle a réussi à garder son sarcasme et tu ne peux pas être plus fier. Tu sais que les marques de brûlures laisseront des cicatrices sur la peau blanche de Clarke, ainsi que celles causées par le couteau. La blonde sera marqué à vie par cette expérience, à condition que vous sortiez d'ici vivantes.

Cage quitte la pièce et les gardes se postent devant la porte, te laissant seule avec Clarke. Quand tes yeux rencontrent les siens, ton cœur se serre à la vue de tant de souffrance dans ses yeux. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que c'est de ta faute.

« _Je suis tellement désolée Clarke._ »

Tes mots sont à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais ils résonnent dans le silence de la pièce. Tu as cessé de pleurer pendant plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais tes yeux brûlent encore de retenir tes larmes. Voyant sont corps recouvert de sueur et de sang te bouleverse , mais la chose qui te tue le plus sont toutes les marques sur sa peau lisse, brisant à jamais sa beauté qui a tenu une certaine pureté. Maintenant son corps ressemble à celui d'un grounder, maltraité par la vie et tu te blâme toi-même parce que tu as promis de la protéger contre la dureté de la Terre.

« _Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous devons faire ce qu'il faut pour sauver notre peuple._ »

Sa voix est rauque de crier pendant des heures. Tes yeux fuient les siens, trop honte pour lui faire face, la culpabilité de écrasant ta poitrine.

" _Leska, beja (1), regarde-moi._ "

Tu hésites pendant quelques secondes, mais tu ne peux pas nier sa demande, tu n'as jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit. La tristesse a cédé la place à la détermination dans ses yeux et tu le sais : _Yu gonplei no ste Odon. (2)_

« _Nous allons trouver un moyen de sortir de cette maudite montagne et la prochaine fois que nous irons à nouveau c'est avec notre armée. Je te fais confiance Leska, je crois en nous. Rappel-toi Jus Drein Jus (3), nous tuerons ces Maunons (4). Ste yuj Ain Heda (5). »_

Les mots de Clarke réchauffent ton cœur et tu sens tes joues rougissant avec son affichage de possessivité.

 _MON Commandant_. Cependant avant que tu ne puisse répondre, la porte de votre prison s'ouvre et ton corps se tend en prévision. Pour ton plus grand soulagement, juste une fille entre dans la pièce, tenant une bouteille d'eau entre ses mains. Tu vois les yeux de Clarke briller dans la reconnaissance et tu te demandes si Clarke connaît la jeune fille de son temps ici avant qu'elle ne s'échappe avec Anya. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre pour avoir une réponse.

 _"Maya"._

 _« Oh mon dieu Clarke qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »_

Tu vois la jeune fille tendre la main, mais sans oser toucher le corps meurtri de Clarke, cette dernière lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

 _« Maya comment sont les autres? »_

 _« En ce moment, ils vont bien, mais la récolte va bientôt commencer. Clarke tu dois m'écouter nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »_

Ta curiosité est piquée, te demandant quelles informations ce Maunon détient.

« _Après votre capture, Bellamy avec l'approbation d'un général grounder a infiltré la montagne. Il va essayer de désactiver le brouillard acide, mais il lui faudra du temps._ »

Tu te doute que le général en question est Indra, qui a pris le relais après ta disparition. Tu sais que votre peuple est entre bonnes mains avec elle.

Comme toi, elle fera tout pour Trikru.

« _Ils libéreront tous les grounders prisonniers dans la montagne et une fois le brouillard désactivé, l'armée marchera sur la porte principale._ »

Tu es fier d'Indra qui suit le plan à la lettre, celui que tu as établit avec le Skai Prisa (6).

« _Ils viendront pour toi Clarke, Bellamy sait où vous êtes. Et à partir de ce qu'il m'a dit, les grounders scandent Heda et Skai Prisa comme chant de guerre._ »

Ton cœur se gonfle avec amour à ces mots, tes gens prit goût à Clarke, tout comme toi.

« _Quand les gardes seront occupés à repousser l'armée à l'intérieur de la montagne, un petit groupe viendra vous libérer. Vous devez vous tenir prêtes. Ils arrivent._ »

Avant que d'autres mots ne puissent être échangés, tu entends des pas dans le couloir et tu sais que le calvaire de Clarke va reprendre.

« _Tiens le coup Clarke !_ »

Avec ça Maya quitte la pièce, remplacé quelques secondes plus tard par Cage. Tu plonge tes yeux dans ceux de Clarke et essaye de lui transmettre toute ta force et aussi l'affection que tu as pour elle.

Il se rapproche de la table où les instruments reposent, se demandant lequel il va utiliser avant de décider pour un long fouet noir. Il se tourne vers Clarke avec un sourire sadique et ton sang bouillonne dans les veines.

« _Alors, où en étions-nous ?_ »

Vous allez traverser ça ensemble.

Vous allez survivre.

Non, vous méritez plus que cela.

Vous allez vivre.

* * *

1 Beja = S'il te plaît

2 Yu gonplei no ste Odon = Ton combat n'est pas fini

3 Jus Drein Jus = Le sang réclame le sang

4 Maunons = Hommes de la Montagne

5 Ste yuj Ain Heda = Reste fort mon commandant

6 Skai Prisa = Princesse du ciel


	3. Chapter 3 : May we meet again

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Whoa je m'attendais pas à autant de bonnes réactions merci ^^**_

 _ **kayliah, Kime et les deux guest merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur et m'ont motivée à écrire.**_

 _ **Cette histoire va être courte, j'ai même déjà écris l'épilogue donc je sais où je veux qu'elle aille, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre les choses sérieuses commence, attention mention de torture ! Je l'ai écris en pensant à Flashlight de Jessi J vous devriez vraiment l'écouter**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_

* * *

Ses cris perçant déchirent ton cœur, à chaque coup de fouet apposer sur sa peau ton estomac se tord un peu plus et un goût de bile rempli ta bouche. Cela fait une demie heure que son calvaire a débuté, en tout 40 coups de fouet lui ont été donné. Tu le sais, tu les as compté. Tu ne peux pas voir son dos mais tu es familière à quelles genres de blessures inflige un fouet, il doit être recouvert de longues et fines lignes ensanglantées. Dans tous les cas tu vois son sang qui se réunit en une petite flaque à ses pieds. Sa peau d'ordinaire pâle l'est encore plus, la perte important de sang la rend d'autant plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà après des heures de torture. Elle est encore consciente mais à peine, entre deux coups ses yeux se closent d'épuisement mais se rouvrent quand un cri déchire sa gorge à chaque nouveau coup. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps elle va pouvoir encore tenir, une partie de toi, sans doute le Lexa que tu étais il y a longtemps, veut supplier Cage d'arrêter et de prendre ta vie à la place mais le Heda en toi refuse d'être si faible, d'être un lâche. Sur le sol la faiblesse signifie la mort. Tu dois rester fort et avoir confiance en ton armée. Mais voir ton amour souffrir ainsi est un vrai supplice. Tu es tellement effrayée, tu ne peux pas la perdre, tu as déjà perdu Costia et ta famille prise par la Montagne, tu ne survivra pas si tu perds Clarke aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, si tu perds Clarke tu te retrouvera seule. Quand un nouveau cris retenti, tu ferme les yeux et tu imagine un ciel d'été aussi bleu que les yeux de Clarke. Elle est tout pour toi, tout ce que tu as besoin. Elle est la lumière qui te guide dans l'obscurité de la nuit au sein de laquelle tu t'es perdue depuis longtemps. Elle te sauve de toi même.

À chaque minute qui s'écoule ta détermination s'effrite, tu ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir ainsi. Tu veux mettre un terme à sa douleur.

« _Stop._ »

Tu laisse échapper dans un souffle mais Cage l'entend quand même et son bras se stoppe avant d'infliger un nouveau coup.

« _S'il-vous-plaît._ »

Tu n'es pas du genre à supplier et les mots sortent à travers tes dents serrées mais tu ne supporte plus ce spectacle et il est claire que Clarke ne pourra pas tenir encore longtemps.

« _Vous êtes vous enfin décidée Commandant ?_ »

Tu as tellement envie d'arracher ce sourire de son visage de rat. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, l'amour est une faiblesse et logiquement tu devrais choisir ta tête sur ton cœur mais tu n'as pas la force d'abandonner Clarke.

« _Même si je voulais arrêter ça, je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter mon armée et vous le savez Cage. Ils sont en marche et ils vont vous anéantir._ »

Tu peux voir la rage flamber dans les yeux du Président et tu sais qu'un homme ne colère peut être imprévisible.

« _Très bien Commandant vous avez fait votre choix._ »

Un cris rauque déchire ta gorge _Noooooon_ lorsque Cage attrape un couteau sur le chariot et le plonge dans l'abdomen de Clarke. Du sang frais coule sur la main de Cage avant de tomber sur le sol.

« _Clarke, Clarke regarde-moi._ »

Ses yeux trouvent les tiens et aucune de vous ne peux retenir ses larmes.

« _Ça va être ok Clarke, je te le promet._ »

« _Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir Commandant._ »

Tu luttes contre tes chaînes alors que tu vois Clarke devenir de plus en plus pâle et sa force la quitter à cause de la perte de sang. Et puis le monde bascule, soudain une alarme retentis et une voix de femme indique aux habitants d'aller se réfugier au niveau 5. Le plan est en marche.

La radio de Cage grésille et bientôt un soldat hurle sur la fréquence.

 _ **Monsieur ils ont désactivé le brouillard d'acide, leur armée est en marche vers la porte principale !**_

Puis une seconde voix prend le relais, celle-ci beaucoup plus effrayée.

 _ **On a besoin d'aide au niveau 2 ! Les grounders de la salle de prélèvement ont été libéré ! Ils sont en supériorité numérique, on ne pourra pas tenir encore longtemps !**_

La peur s'inscrit sur le visage de Cage à ton plus grand plaisir avant qu'il ne retrouve son sang froid et se saisisse du talkie-walkie.

 _ **Abandonnez le niveau 2, il faut à tout prix protéger le niveau 5 !**_

Il se tourne alors vers les 2 gardes présents avec lui.

« _Vous deux avec moi, on se dirige vers le poste de commandement._ »

« _Monsieur qu'est ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là ?_ »

« _On les laisse ici et je veux qu'elles assistent au spectacle alors donnez leur votre radio._ »

Le garde dépose la radio sur le sol entre vous deux avant de quitter la pièce avec Cage et l'autre soldat.

« _Clarke il faut que tu tiennes le coup, Bellamy a réussit ils vont venir nous chercher._ »

Tu vois qu'elle lutte pour rester consciente et ton cœur se serre.

La radio crépite à la vie de nouveau.

 _ **Ils ont fait sauter les turbines du barrage !**_

Pour le moment tout ce passe comme prévu mais tu sais que pendant la guerre les plans changent et Cage n'est pas sans reste.

« _Lex... Lexa... j'ai...j'ai froid._ »

Ses dents claquent et elle est encore plus pâle si c'est possible. Vous êtes à court de temps.

« _Hey chut. C'est ok Clarke, ils arrivent. Concentre toi sur moi, écoute ma voix. Ça va aller._ »

 _ **Ils ont réussi à ouvrir la porte principale ! L'armée pénètre dans Mont Weather !**_

 _ **«** Tu entends Clarke, ils ont réussi, tout ça sera bientôt fini. _»

Tu voudrais te réjouir d'avantage des bonnes nouvelles mais la blonde te sourit faiblement et tu est de plus en plus inquiète de son état. Si ils ne viennent pas vous libérer bientôt elle va saigner à mort.

Heureusement pour toi la porte s'ouvre enfin révélant Bellamy suivit par une grounder que tu reconnais toute suite.

« _Echo ! »_

« _Alexandrie !_ »

Seulement Echo t'appelle encore par ton prénom entier, elle se précipite pour te détacher.

« _Strisis (1) tu es en vie._ »

« _Oui Lexa tu pensais vraiment que la Montagne aurait la peau de ta sœur ?_ »

Tu ris pour la première fois depuis des jours et tu lui demande avec espoir.

« _Et Nomon (2) et Nontu (3) ?_ »

Elle secoue la tête négativement et ton cœur s'alourdit, jamais plus ta Nomon ne te tressera les cheveux et tu ne t'entraînera plus à l'épée avec ton Nontu. Tu es tirée de tes pensées quand Bellamy décroche Clarke et tu te précipite à ses côtés. Tu applique une pression sur la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie.

« _C'est bon Clarke tu es en sécurité maintenant._ »

« _Lex, toujours mon sauveur._ »

Sa remarque te fais rougir mais tu te ressaisit quand Echo te tend tes armes. Ta sœur prend ta place aux côtés de Clarke pendant que tu t'équipe et que tu recouvre ton visage de la peinture de guerre.

« _Bellamy tu viens avec moi, Echo occupe toi de Clarke emmène la en lieu sûr et protège la quoi qu'il en coûte. »_

Ta sœur peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert même après toutes ces années et sait ce que tu ressens pour Clarke. Elle te lance un regard qui veut dire « Nous en parlerons plus tard » et répond.

« _Et toi Lexa que vas-tu faire ?_ »

« _Jus Drein Jus, Cage doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait._ »

Tu te rapproche de Clarke et prend son visage entre tes mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _Puissions-nous nous revoir à nouveau._ »

* * *

 _ **Et ça y est la torture de Clarke est finie, vous pouvez respirer ;)**_

 _ **Et oui Echo est la sœur de Lexa, j'ai lu des fictions où c'était déjà le cas et j'aime l'idée que Lexa est de la famille et que la disparition d'Echo la endurcie au**_

 _ **même titre que la perte de Costia. Je pense explorer un peu ce qui est arrivée à Echo et les répercussions sur Lexa.**_

 _ **Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^^**_

* * *

1 Strisis : petite soeur

2 Nomon : mère

3 Nontu : père


	4. Chapter 4 : La bête

**Salut les amis ^^**

 **Merci pour continuer de me suivre**

 **Je suis désolé pour le retard j'ai eu un gros partiel sur la cancérologie et je voulais vraiment prendre mon temps pour bien écrire ce chapitre.**

 **Kayliah : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que mon face à face Cage/Lexa te plaira, j'ai essayé de rendre se chapitre aussi sombre que possible. Quant à Clarke il va falloir encore attendre un chapitre pour savoir ce qui lui arrive :P**

 **Attention ce chapitre est le plus sombre de tous, beaucoup de mention de sang et de mort !**

 **Pour ce chapitre je me suis beaucoup inspiré de l'épisode 2x16, j'ai repris les scènes de Clarke avec Dante et je les ai modifié**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Le texte en italique est les dialogue, celui en gras c'est les conversations par talkie**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

En chacun de nous sommeil un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sang que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Une bête en quête de vengeance, de souffrance dont l'unique but est d'anéantir le monde et ceux qui l'occupent.

Tu as toujours considéré Heda comme cette bête qui te hante, cet esprit vieux d'un siècle qui ne vit que pour une chose : Jus Drein Jus Daun. Et bien que tu as su garder le contrôle de ce monstre depuis le jour où l'esprit t'a choisi, aujourd'hui tu as décidé de le libérer. Ils ont tué ton peuple, détruit villes et familles mais surtout ils ont blessé la femme que tu aimes. Tu ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié, la bête aura le sang qu'elle réclame depuis des années, depuis la mort de Costia, même si cela signifie détruire une civilisation entière. Aucun maunon ne survivra. Et alors que tu chemine jusqu'au poste de commandement, tous les ennemis à proximité passe sous le fil de ta lame. Leur sang recouvre ton armure et se mêle à la peinture de ton visage, te rendant d'autant plus terrifiante. Les grounders ont eu un regain d'énergie en te voyant apparaître sur le champ de bataille. Les hommes de Cage sont obligés de se replier; attaqués de tous côtés par ton armée.

" _Commandant._ "

La voix de Bellamy a du mal à se faire connaître à travers la brume de rage qui recouvre ton esprit.

" _Je connais un moyen de pression sur Cage._ "

" _Parle._ "

Ta voix est dure et froide, en cet instant Leska n'existe plus, seul Heda est en contrôle.

" _Dante Wallace, son père, il est retenu en isolement. Si nous nous servons de lui, on pourrait faire plier Cage à notre volonté._ "

Tu es impressionnée par l'esprit de réflexion du garçon du ciel, il fait un bon générale pour Clarke.

" _Très bien, montre moi le chemin._ "

Alors que vous parcourrez les longs couloirs de la montagne, Indra vient à ta rencontre.

" _Heda, tous les niveaux sont dégagés, le reste des maunons se sont réfugiés au niveau 5._ "

" _Prend autant d'hommes qu'il faudra, je veux que ce niveau soit à nous._ "

" _A vos ordres Heda._ "

Tu l'arrête avant qu'elle ne parte et elle fait de nouveau face à toi.

" _Tuer tous ceux qui présente une menace mais épargner les innocents, femmes, enfants et ceux qui nous ont aidé._ "

" _Et que doit-on faire d'eux Heda ?_ "

" _Les regrouper en isolement en attendant que la Chancelière ne trouve une solution._ "

Elle hoche de la tête avant de quitter aboyant des ordres au passage.

Tu continue ton chemin avec Bellamy et bientôt vous trouvez Dante dans une chambre aux murs blancs et des toiles partout, gardé par deux de vos hommes.

" _Commandant je me demandais quand je serais capable de vous voir._ "

Il se tient droit, tous les muscles de sont corps semblent tendus mais son visage ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, il est beaucoup plus stable que son fils et tu sais qu'il est aussi plus dangereux.

Bellamy s'avance pour se tenir quelques pas devant vous et tandis que les gardes se positionnent chacun d'un côté de la pièce pour te protéger du danger, Bellamy s'adresse à l'ancien président.

" _Monsieur nous avons encore besoin de votre aide, votre fils doit être arrêté avant que tout ça ne fisse en massacre."_

 _"Vous devriez l'écouter Wallace, pour l'instant seuls ceux qui ont lutté ont été éliminés. Pendant que nous parlons mon général s'assure de la sécurité des civiles."_

" _Ils sont tous recluent au niveau 5 grâce à vous et comment pensez vous pouvoir les protéger contre les rayonnements ?"_

Son ton ne te plaît guère, il est trop insolent pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de lui arracher la gorge pour ce qu'il a fait subir à ton peuple depuis des années mais avant que tu ne puisse laisser libre cour à ta colère Bellamy reprend la parole.

" _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous devons arrêter Cage avant qu'il n'utilise les missiles ou même les reapers. Nous avons besoin de faire sortir notre peuple de cette montagne, ils sont blessés et ont besoin de soins._ "

Quand tu regarde de nouveau Wallace tu sais qu'il a déjà pris sa décision, son regard est rempli de colère envers toi et ton peuple, ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des barbares. Pour lui vous n'êtes rien, son fils et cette montagne sont tout pour lui.

" _Il ne nous aidera pas Bellamy._ "

Ta mâchoire se serre et tes poings se crispent, tu as toutes les peines du monde à te retenir de le tuer maintenant. Il a tué des centaines de ton peuple, il mérite la mort et bien plus.

" _Vous avez coupé le courant et ainsi risqué la vie de mon peuple, même de ceux qui vous ont aidé._ "

La rage est maintenant visible sur son visage, tout comme toi son peuple est le plus important et c'est pour cela que tu ne laissera pas Dante t'arrêter.

 _"Ils sont en vie et en sécurité au niveau 5 mais votre fils ne le sera plus bientôt._ "

Tu vois son corps se tendre encore plus, la famille est ça faiblesse. Ils a volé tes parents maintenant tu vas lui prendre son fils, la bête en toi réclame cette vengeance.

" _Vous auriez dû relâcher mon peuple quand vous en aviez encore l'occasion. Maintenant mes guerriers vont réclamer ce qui leur ai dû, le sang de ceux qui les ont chassé pendant des années._ "

" _Dites moi Commandant, si nous avions relâché les vôtres et ceux de l'Arche que serait-il arrivé à mon peuple_?"

" _Vous auriez trouvé un autre moyen pour survivre. C'est ce que nous faisons sur la Terre, survivre quoi qu'il en coûte._ "

Tu te tourne vers les deux gardes et leur ordonne d'aller retrouver Indra, ils semblent hésité à te laisser seule avec un garçon du ciel et un maunon mais quand tu leur répète l'ordre plus fort, ils quittent la pièce précipitamment.

Tu sors ta lame de ton fourreau et Bellamy à côté de toi se tend en prévision de ce qu'il va se passer.

" _Bellamy peut tu nous conduire jusqu'au centre de commandement ?"_

 _"Pas de problème_."

" _Très bien allons-y._ "

Tu t'approche de Dante et le saisi par le bras. Tu le fais quitter la pièce le premier et la pointe de ton épée repose contre son dos, le poussant à avancer. Bellamy prend la tête et vous conduis dans les dédales des couloirs.

Les sons de luttes se sont atténués, ils ne restent plus beaucoup de gardes maunon et le peu qu'il reste son traqué par vos hommes. Tu reste alerte tout au long du chemin même si Dante essaye de te persuader qu'il n'y a plus personne à ce niveau.

En peu de temps vous vous retrouvez devant la salle dont la porte est fermée sans aucun moyen pour vous de l'ouvrir.

Tu saisi à ta ceinture le talkie-walkie que tu as pris soins de récupérer dans la salle de torture et pendant plusieurs secondes tu essaye de comprendre comment cela marche avant que Bellamy ne t'aide.

 _ **\- Cage ?**_

 _ **\- Commandant que me vaut ce plaisir ?**_

 _ **\- C'est fini Cage, nous avons pris le contrôle de la montagne, il suffit d'abandonner.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi abandonner quand je possède encore tous les armements de mon peuple. Avant même que vous ne pouviez entrer dans cette salle, je pourrais envoyer un missile sur plusieurs de vos villages.**_

 _ **\- J'ai votre père, ouvrir cette porte ou je le tue.**_

Pour prouver ton point tu appuis un peu plus ta lame contre le cou de Dante jusqu'à ce qu'un léger filet de sang s'échappe d'une petite coupure. Tu sais que Cage suis tout le spectacle grâce aux caméras dans le couloir.

 _ **\- N'arrête pas Cage.**_

Tu presse la lame un peu plus pour le faire taire, tu as besoin que Cage baisse les armes car sinon tu ne sais pas comment tu vas pénétrer dans cette pièce. Peut-être que quelqu'un du peuple de Clarke saurait comment l'ouvrir.

 _ **\- Vous ne le ferez pas Commandant, vous savez que sans lui vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de pression.**_

 _ **\- Vous ne me connaissez pas très bien Président, je suis prête à tout pour protéger mon peuple. Tout cela doit cesser maintenant Cage, abandonnez.**_

 _ **\- Je ne ferais pas cela.**_

" _Mon fils n'abandonnera pas Commandant, cela signifierais la fin de notre peuple._ "

Tu pousse Dante jusqu'à ce que son corps ne vienne s'écraser contre la porte, il laisse échapper un léger gémissement de douleur au contact.

 _"Commandant, nous avons besoin de lui."_

 _"Il ne nous sert à rien si cette porte ne s'ouvre pas."_

 _ **\- Ne me forcez pas à faire ça Cage.**_

Avec un déclic la porte s'ouvre et derrière celle-ci tu trouve deux gardes avec leurs armes braquées sur toi. Cage semble encore plus furieux que la dernière fois que tu l'as vue mais il y a aussi une lueur de tristesse et de résignation dans ses yeux.

" _Papa... Je prendrais soins de notre peuple."_

Ton corps se tend, tu te demande ce que Cage va faire. Bellamy le vise de son arme et ton épée repose toujours contre le cou de Dante.

 _"Aucun de nous n'a la choix Commandant, j'ai pris des décisions difficiles pour sauver mon peuple et je sais que mon fils fera la même chose. Parfois survivre signifie au détriment des autres."_

La colère coule dans tes veines et l'obscurité hurle au fond de toi réclamant son sang, réclamant toute la lumière présente encore dans ton coeur.

D'un geste vif et puissant tu enfonce ton épée dans la gorge de Dante d'un côté à l'autre, le sang gicle de sa gorge et vient éclabousser le sol. En quelques secondes il se vide de son sang et soudain le temps ralenti, son corps tombe lentement au sol à tes pieds.

Tu laisse ton épée pendre à tes côtés et des fines gouttelettes de sang perle à la pointe et s'écrasent sur le sol. Ton esprit se vide de toutes les préoccupations antérieures, ton corps est en mode survie. Tu es ramenée à la réalité par une douleur brûlante dans ta cuisse.

L'un des gardes t'as tiré dessus et Bellamy est déjà en train de vider son chargeur sur le deuxième. Heda prend le relais sur Leska et tu te lance sur le premier garde avec rage, une de ses balles frôle ton bras mais tu ne t'arrête pas, tu ne ressens plus la douleur.

Tu réussis à esquiver ses balles et bientôt ton corps rentre en collision avec le sien, il se retrouve projeté au sol et tu viens l'y bloquer de ton corps. Avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre ta lame tranche sa gorge d'un coup sec.

Quand tu le relève Bellamy a éliminé l'autre garde et Cage se tient au centre de la pièce, au milieu de vous deux, son arme dans la main mais ne sachant pas qui viser.

Bellamy ne fait pas un geste, sachant que la décision de son châtiment t'appartiens.

Cage fait un pas dans ta direction et tu lance un regard a Bellamy pour lui interdire d'intervenir. Il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques pas vous séparent, son fusil est pointé en plein sur ta poitrine mais tu n'as pas peur, Heda n'a jamais peur.

" _Une fois que je vous aurais tué Commandent, je reprendrais le contrôle de ma montagne._ "

" _Il faudrait déjà que vous y arriviez Cage_."

" _C'est simple, je n'ai qu'à presser sur la détente._ "

Tes doigts se contractent autour de la garde de ton épée et avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger un cil, d'un geste ample tu viens trancher sa main, envoyant son arme voler à plusieurs mètres. Il tombe à genoux en hurlant, serrant son bras meurtri contre sa poitrine.

Il hurle de douleur et un regard de folie rempli les traits de son visage. Tout se termine ce soir. Tu lève ton épée au niveau de sa poitrine. Et alors que ces mots quittent tes lèvres :

 _"Yu gonplei ste odon."_

Ta lame s'enfonce dans son thorax, embrochant ainsi son coeur. Tes yeux ne quitte pas les siens jusqu'à ce que tu y vois la dernière étincelle de vie s'éteindre.

Son corps rejoins celui de son père sur le sol, tandis qu'une mare de sang se forme à tes pieds formant un tableau macabre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes tu reste là à observer son corps sans vie, tes yeux sont incapables de se détacher de ce spectacle morbide. Il est mort, c'est terminé.

Bellamy t'appel plusieurs fois mais tu ne réagis pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il te saisisse par le bras et t'appelle par ton prénom chassant ainsi Heda, la bête assoiffée de sang, et ramenant Leska à la réalité.

" _Lexa, vous êtes blessé._ "

" _Pour le moment j'ai besoin de retrouver Clarke et après je m'occuperais de mes blessures._ "

Il n'ose rien dire et tu quitte la pièce partant à la recherche de ton amour.

La guerre est finie

La bête a eu sa vengeance.

Et maintenant Leska veut vivre,

Plutôt que survivre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, ça y est la guerre est finie.**

 **Next retrouvaille entre Lexa et Clarke**

 **Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue.**

 **RDV au prochain chapitre les loulous :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Saine et sauve

**Salut les loulous ^^**

 **Désolé pour la longue attente j'ai commencé mon stage alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.**

 **Je pense qu'il aura encore un chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

 **Pour ce chapitre je me suis inspiré de Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift, elle est tellement belle.**

 **Kayliah, Kim et le guest merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires cela me motive pour écrire.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant et n'hésitez pas Review !**

 **Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ;)**

 **Merci encore pour me suivre :D**

 **RDV au prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 **Pov's Clarke :**

Tout ce tu ressens c'est la douleur qui irradit dans tout ton corps, tes yeux sont fermés depuis un moment, incapable de regarder autour de toi et de voir tous ces corps, ce sang qui recouvre le sol.

Echo a fini par te prendre dans ses bras car tes jambes n'ont plus la force de te soutenir.

Mais le pire c'est le poids sur ta poitrine, un instant Lexa était à tes côtés et l'instant d'après elle avait disparu et tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser qu'elle est là quelque part dans cette montagne sans doute blessée et peut-être même morte. Tu voudrais que ton corps t'obéisse pour que tu puisse partir à sa recherche, l'idée de la perdre t'es insupportable. Tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'elle te revienne, tu veux la garder en sécurité, la faire se sentir aimée et protégée tout comme elle te fait sentir.

Mais tu es tellement fatiguée, les heures de tortures t'ont vidée de toute ton énergie. Ton corps ressemble à une toile sanglante, certaines de tes blessures saignent encore et tu sais que tu aura des cicatrices pour te rappeler de cela toute ta vie.

 _«Clarke ?_ »

Tu sens une main douce caresser ton visage et tu peux sentir le sol dur sous ton corps. _Quand est-ce qu'on s'est arrêté de marcher ?_ Depuis plusieurs minutes tu oscille entre conscience et inconscience, perdant toutes notions de temps et d'espace. Tes pensées défilent à vive allure, ne te laissant pas le temps de tout comprendre.

« _Clarke ouvre tes yeux ?_ »

Tu voudrais le faire mais tu sais quand les ouvrant ce n'est pas le visage que tu souhaite voir qui apparaîtra. Ton cœur réclame la femme qui en cet instant risque sa vie pour sauver votre peuple.

En gardant tes yeux fermés tu peux continuer d'imaginer que c'est la main de Lexa qui caresse ta joue, que c'est son corps chaud assis en face du tien, que c'est sa voix douce qui t'appelle. Si tu ouvre les yeux ton rêve disparaîtra et ton monde s'effondrera.

Pour ta plus grande surprise deux bras forts viennent t'encercler et ta tête se retrouve dans le creux du cou d'Écho, elle aussi sent la terre et le sang mais l'odeur de Lexa a quelque chose de plus.

Elle se sent comme la maison.

Tu n'arrive plus a retenir tes larmes qui dégringolent à présent sur tes joues, les mains d'Echo relèvent ton visage au niveau du sien, avec ses pouces elle essuie tes larmes et tu ouvre finalement tes yeux. Ton cœur se serre quand tu vois ton inquiétude reflétée dans les yeux verts, tu regarde le visage d'Echo et tu y vois tant de ressemblance avec Lexa. Tu détourne les yeux et tu regarde la pièce dans laquelle vous êtes cachées, des étagères remplis de nourriture vous entoure. Tu peux entendre à travers la porte que en dehors de cette pièce la guerre continue de faire rage.

« _Elle a promis de ne pas m'abandonner._ »

Ta voix est rauque après des heures à crier à chaque coup sur ta peau et ta gorge se resserre en essayent de retenir tes larmes.

« _Elle va revenir Clarke, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Elle va se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour te protéger._ »

Et c'est bien ce qui te fait peur et si Lexa mourrait en te protégeant ? Tu ne pourrais jamais vivre sans elle à tes côtés. Elle est ton rocher, la seule chose qui te tiens encore debout dans ce monde emplit de chaos. Tes yeux se ferment à nouveaux mais cette fois-ci d'épuisement, la seule pensée qui traverse ton esprit est _Lexa revient moi saine et sauve._

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient tu entends le crépitement de la radio et la voix que tu rêvais d'entendre.

 _ **Écho, c'est fini, Mont Weather est tombé. Je viens chercher Clarke, où êtes-vous ?**_

Ça va bien aller, le soleil se lève finalement sur les ténèbres.

Lexa vient la chercher.

À l'aube elles seront saines et sauves.

* * *

 **Pov's Lexa :**

 _ **Nous sommes dans une réserve de nourriture au 2ème niveau Lexa, Clarke vient de perdre connaissance elle a vraiment besoin de soins.**_

 _ **Tenir le coup j'arrive Strisis nous arrivons, la mère de Clarke est un Fisa (1), avec Niko ils ont investit l'infirmerie des maunon nous allons y emmener Clarke.**_

Tu accélère le pas autant que tu peux avec ta blessure quand tu entends les nouvelles sur Clarke. Le sang coule le long de ta cuisse mais tu ne t'en préoccupe pas, tu peux sentir le regard inquiet de Bellamy sur toi mais la seule chose occupant ton esprit en cet instant est Clarke.

Tu pousse ton corps au-delà de ses limites mais tu est tellement obnubilé par Clarke que tu ne ressens aucune douleur.

Bellamy te guide dans les couloirs, les marches pour accéder au niveau 2 sont dur à franchir pour toi mais tu est le Commandant ce n'est pas des escaliers qui t'arrêteront.

Tu veux tellement voir ce visage angélique à nouveau, ces cheveux couleur or et ces beaux yeux océans. Tu as l'impression qu'il te faut des heures pour atteindre la pièce alors que seulement 10 minutes se sont écoulées. Bellamy enfonce la porte et tu peux voir Écho protégeant Clarke de son corps, ton cœur se réchauffe à la vue de ta sœur protégeant à tout prix ce que tu as de plus chère au monde.

Les yeux de ta sœur sont empli d'inquiétude mais tu la rejette d'un signe de la main avant de te précipiter aux côtés de Clarke. Tu la soulève avec difficultés bien qu'Écho et Bellamy tentent de protester, ils doivent t'aider à te relever car avec le poids de Clarke appuyant sur ta blessure tu as failli tomber. Ta sœur reste à tes côtés tandis que Bellamy prend la tête, à chaque fois que vous croisez des guerriers Trikru ils agenouillent à ton passage pour te remercier de ce que tu as fais. Mais les larmes te viens aux yeux quand Indra s'arrête devant toi et hoche légèrement la tête à Clarke. Les mots sont murmurés mais tu les entends quand même.

« _Mochof (2) Skaiprisa (3)._ »

Indra est le plus proche d'une famille qu'il te restait après la mort d'Anya et qu'elle montre son acceptation à la fille du ciel emplit ton cœur de joie et de fierté. Après cela sur votre passage jusqu'à l'infirmerie tu peux entendre les guerriers scander « _Heda ! Skaiprisa !_ ». Aujourd'hui ton peuple a accepté Clarke comme leur princesse du ciel mais un jour tu fera d'elle ta reine.

Quand tu pénètre dans l'infirmerie l'odeur de sang agresse tes narines et tes oreilles sont remplis de cris et de gémissement de douleur. Certains maunons qui vous ont aidé depuis le début cours entre les lis pour venir en aide aux blessés. Bellamy te dépasse en courant quand il aperçoit Octavia assise sur une civière, seule son épaule droite semble être touchée. Tu chemine entre les lits jusqu'à ce que tu aperçoive la chancelière recouvrant d'un drap l'un de tes guerriers tombé au combat.

Ton cœur pleur une nouvelle perte mais pour l'instant il n'est pas temps de célébrer les morts.

« _Abby !_ »

Son regard se tourne vers toi à l'entente de son prénom prononcé avec angoisse. Quand elle voit Clarke reposant dans tes bras et toujours inconsciente, la peur s'inscrit sur son visage et elle se précipite vers toi.

« _Oh mon dieu Clarke que t'ont-ils fait ? Jackson ! Rapporte moi un lit toute suite !_ »

Un homme brun arrive quelques secondes plus tard avec une nouvelle civière déjà tâchée de sang et tu dépose le corps de Clarke avec précaution. Mais avant que tu n'es pu te redresser une main retient ton poignet et bientôt tes yeux sont rempli par l'immensité bleu de ceux de Clarke. Tu laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la blonde consciente.

« _Ne me quitte pas s'il-te-plaît, pas à nouveau._ »

Les larmes remplissent ses yeux tout comme les tiens, tu caresse doucement sa joue et y dépose un baiser, tu peux goûter le sel sur tes lèvres.

« _Je ne vais nulle part Clarke, je ne t'abandonnerais pas je te l'ai promis._ »

« _J'ai besoin de toi Lex._ »

« _Et j'ai besoin de toi aussi mais maintenant il faut que tu laisse ta mère s'occuper de toi._ »

Elle acquiesce faiblement et bientôt ses yeux se ferment de nouveau, elle a une fois de plus perdu conscience. Tu te relève et tu regarde une fois de plus Abby.

« _Quand tout ça sera fini, je vous promets que plus personne ne lui fera du mal._ »

« _Je sais que tu la protégera toujours Lexa et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça._ »

Tu recule pour laisser de la place à Abby pour travailler mais tu trébuche. L'adrénaline a finalement quitté ton corps et tu ressens une douleur brûlante dans ta cuisse, tu t'effondre à genoux et Bellamy te rattrape juste avant que ton corps ne frappe le sol.

Abby se précipite à tes côtés et ses yeux s'agrandisse d'effroi quand elle voit ta blessure et se rend compte de la quantité importante de sang que tu a perdu.

Avec faiblesse tu repose ta main sur son épaule et tes yeux se plongent dans les mêmes yeux bleus de Clarke.

« _Sauve la._ »

Ceux sont tes derniers mots avant que tu ne t'effondre dans les bras de Bellamy. Tu entends Abby crier à Niko de venir s'occuper de toi et puis tu lâche enfin toute résistance pour sombrer dans l'obscurité. Tu sais que Abby fera tout pour soigner Clarke.

Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

Le soleil s'est levé sur les ténèbres.

À l'aube vous serez saines et sauves.

Safe and sound

* * *

1 Fisa = médecin

2 Mochof = Merci

3 Skaiprisa = Princesse du ciel


	6. Chapter 6 : Yu laik ain keryon

**Salut la compagnie ^^**

 **Ok donc désolé pour le retard je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais rapidement mais le temps défile et je n'avais toujours rien écrit.**

 **Mais voilà nous sommes arrivés au dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

 **J'espère que je vous ai embarqué avec moi dans ce monde, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et ce ne sera pas la dernière.**

 **Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout, votre soutient m'a été d'une précieuse aide et m'a touché.**

 **Alors un grand merci et en espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

 **L'épilogue est bientôt prêt**

* * *

 **Pov's Clarke :**

 _Tous tes sens sont assaillies par la douleur, tout ce que tu vois c'est son visage te souriant cruellement. Le sang est partout autour de toi, sur toi. Tu entends le bruit du fouet frappant la peau et tu sens l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Et puis soudain tes yeux tombent sur le corps sans vie reposant à tes pieds. Là se tenant dans une marre de sang est le grand et puissant Commandant désormais vaincue et tu sans ton cœurs se brisé quand tu regarde les yeux sans vie de la femme que tu aimes. Cage a tué Lexa._

Tu te réveille en hurlant, tu ne reconnais pas la pièce où tu es mais tu es certaine d'être encore dans la montagne et Lexa n'est pas là avec toi. Tu commence à paniquer, respirer devient difficile c'est comme si tes poumons ne laissés pas entrer l'air. Tu sens ton cœur tambouriner dans ta poitrine, désireux d'être libre et un vertige t'assaillit. Tu cherche frénétiquement une porte de sortie mais avant que tu ne puisse te précipiter vers elle, cette dernière s'ouvre laissant entrer ta mère, Octavia et Echo, mais au lieu de te rassurer cela ne te fait que paniquer encore plus. Lexa n'est pas avec elles et elles semble très inquiète. Tu cris au moment où ta mère essaye de toucher et tu saute loin de son contact. Quand sa main a toucher la peau de ton bras, ce n'est pas elle mais Cage que tu as vu en face de toi, quand tu regarde vers les deux autres filles tu vois les deux gardes qui vous ont surveillé toi et Lexa. Tu te réfugie dans un coin de la pièce et dès qu'une des femmes fait un pas vers toi tu ne peux pas te retenir de crier. Des flash-back s'impose à ton esprit, tu revois Cage avec une lame dans ses mains, tu revois le fouet et tu revois le sang, tant de sang. Tu crie jusqu'à ce que ta gorge se serre et tes hurlements se transforme en gémissements. Ta mère continue d'essayer de t'atteindre mais tu es trop perdu dans ton esprit et tu la rejette à chaque fois. À un moment tu entends la porte s'ouvrir mais tu es trop distraite pour reconnaître qui pénètre dans la pièce, tu les entends discuter et ta mère protester et bientôt tu te retrouve seule avec la personne venant d'arriver. Ton corps se détend au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaît la présence rassurante.

* * *

 **Pov's Lexa :**

La première chose que tu entends lorsque tu te réveille ce sont des voix inquiètes mais par dessus tout ce bruit, ce qui te glace le sang c'est un cris effrayé dont tu reconnaît la voix toute suite.

Malgré que ton corps proteste tu ouvre tes yeux et te lève du lit. Tes pieds te guident jusqu'à la provenance du son dans une chambre juste à côté de la tienne. Ton cœur se brise à la vue du spectacle qui s'offre à toi quand tu franchi la porte. Octavia te regarde avec des yeux emplit de tristesse mais la seule chose que ton esprit enregistre c'est le corps frêle recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Les boucles blondes cachent la vue de son visage mais tu sais qu'il est baigné de larmes, ses bras entourent ses jambes, ses genoux pressés contre sa poitrine qui se soulèvent avec sa respiration en lambeaux. Ses hurlements ont tournés en gémissement de douleur et chaque fois que Abby tente de l'atteindre, elle se colle un peu plus au mur essayant d'échapper au toucher.

Tu regarde Echo avec tes yeux rempli de larmes et elle comprend ta demande, en quelques secondes tu te retrouve seule avec Clarke malgré que sa mère a vivement protesté. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire devant ce spectacle, une partie ne souhaite que la prendre dans tes bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir mais tu sais qu'à cet instant précis tu ne ferais que l'effrayer encore plus. Alors avec précaution tu viens t'asseoir à quelques mètres d'elle, ta jambe proteste sous l'effort quand tu t'assois en tailleur. Tu peux voir que le fait qu'il ne reste plus que toi dans la pièce l'a aidé à se calmer un tant soit peu, les gémissements ce sont tus et il semble que ses larmes se sont arrêtées de couler pour le moment. Plusieurs minutes passent sans qu'aucune de vous deux ne bouge ou ne prononce un mot, tu ne peux toujours pas voir son visage mais tu peux lire dans son corps tendu qu'elle est toujours en état d'alerte bien que ta présence l'ait rassuré. Enfin elle relève la tête et ses yeux se perdent dans les tiens, tu peux y voir des larmes qu'elle tente au mieux de retenir mais ce qui prédomine dans son regard c'est la peur. Tu sais que tout ce qu'elle a pu traversé dans cette maudite Montagne n'a pas laissé que des traces sur sa peau mais aussi dans son esprit. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvient c'est d'être en danger et sans doute se réveiller dans une chambre austère comme celle-ci et toujours dans Mont Weather n'a rien fais pour la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle est en sécurité. Son esprit endormi a été assaillie par des cauchemars et tu n'étais pas là pour la réconforter à son réveil, mais plutôt que de te laisser ronger par la culpabilité, tu vas faire ce qu'il faut maintenant.

Alors que ton regard est toujours plongé dans le sien, tu te rapproche d'elle doucement, plus tu avance et plus elle semble se détendre. Quand tu es au plus près d'elle tu t'agenouille et avec lenteur ta main vient couvrir sa joue. Elle se tend pendant quelques secondes sous ton toucher puis elle se jette dans tes bras, son visage enfouit dans ton cou et bientôt tu peux sentir l'humidité recouvrir ta chemise. La position est inconfortable pour toi, tout ton poids et celui de Clarke appuyant sur ta jambe blessée mais en cet instant l'unique chose qui compte est la Princesse du ciel dans tes bras.

Ta voix rauque lui murmurant à l'oreille est la seule chose qui rompe le silence oppressant de la pièce.

« _Tu es en sécurité Clarke. Il ne peut plus te blesser. Il est mort._ »

Tu répètes ces mots comme un mantra pour que son esprit fragilisé puisse l'entendre, tes bras enserre sa taille la rapprochant le plus possible contre toi. Tes mains voyagent sous son t-shirt dans son dos et tu peux y sentir les différents pansement que sa mère a réaliser pour soigner les multiples coup de fouet. Ces derniers laisseront de terribles cicatrices mais cela ne t'empêchera jamais d'adoré son corps, au contraire cela te rappellera toujours à quel point elle est forte.

Il faut plusieurs minutes avant que la respiration de Clarke se calme, son corps se détend finalement dans ton emprise. Ses larmes ont finalement cessés de couler et tu essuie ses joues de tes pouces tandis que tu dépose un baiser sur son front.

« _Viens je vais t'aider à te rallonger, tu as besoin de repos Clarke._ »

Elle accepte d'un hochement de tête et tu l'aide à se relever, ton bras en cercle automatiquement sa taille et ses mains sont toujours agrippées à ta chemise de peur que tu ne disparaisse. Le lit n'est pas loin mais dans l'état où est Clarke il faut plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau nichée sous les couvertures. Alors que tu commence à t'éloigner pour récupérer une chaise, elle aggripe ton bras et te tire avec force vers elle, tu peux voir la terreur dans ses yeux bleus.

« _Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît. »_

Ses larmes menaces une fois de plus de tomber et tu viens bercer son visage de tes mains avant de brosser ton nez contre le sien.

« _Je ne vais nulle part Clarke, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais, je te le promets._ »

Son corps se détend et elle lâche sa prise sur ton bras mais tu ne t'éloigne toujours pas. Une lutte fait rage en toi, tu ressens tellement de choses pour cette fille tombée du ciel et tu aimerais pouvoir lui dire mais la dernière fois que tu as laissé libre court à tes sentiments, la femme que tu aimais t'a été arrachée. Clarke semble voir l'agitation dans ton regard et une de ses mains vient reposer sur la tienne toujours sur son visage.

« _Merci Lexa, pour tout. Merci d'être là pour moi. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon peuple en faisait tomber la montagne._ »

« _Nous l'avons faite tomber ensemble Clarke et si c'était à refaire je le referais. Nos peuples ne font plus qu'un, je protégerais les gens du ciel comme ceux de mon peuple. Je te protégerais toujours Clarke. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, tu es mienne et je suis tienne._ »

Cette fois-ci les perles azurs se replissent de larmes de joies et un doux sourire étire les lèvres de la blonde et la vue réchauffe votre cœur après le cauchemars de ces derniers jours. Elle est tout pour toi, elle est ton monde, elle est la seule capable de voir au-delà du masque de Heda. Elle est celle qui t'as fais sentir de nouveau après des années d'un engourdissement volontaire. Elle est ton étoile filante, elle est ton ange tombée du ciel.

* * *

 **Pov's Clarke :**

« … _Je t'ai donné mon cœur, tu es mienne et je suis tienne._ »

Tu as l'impression que ton cœur va exploser dans ta poitrine, tant de joie te submerge d'un seul coup, te faisant oublier pendant un temps la souffrance de ces derniers jours. Devant toi se tient le Commandant des douze clans, le guerrier le plus féroce qu'à en son sein la Terre et pourtant ici elle est en train de se donner librement à toi. Elle t'offre son cœur sur un plateau, elle abaisse les murs qu'elle a construit après la mort de Costia. Elle surmonte sa peur pour toi et elle a fait tomber une montagne pour toi. Tu pensais avoir connu l'amour avec Finn mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que tu ressens en ce moment pour cette magnifique brune. Elle t'a donné son cœur mais tu sais que le tien lui appartient aussi. Ce sera difficile pour toi de te relever après ce que Cage t'a fait mais avec Lexa a tes côtés tu sais que tu peux y arriver, elle est ta force, ton roc, ton port d'attache et tu ne laissera rien l'emmener loin de toi pas même ta peur.

« _Mon cœur est tien aussi Lexa, Yu laik ain keryon (1)._ »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse rien dire d'autre, tu rapproche ton visage du sien jusqu'à ce que vos lèvres se frôle et tu peux sentir son souffle sur ta peau. Tes yeux se plonge dans les siens qui sont d'un vert forêt intense emplit de luxure.

« _Ai hod Yu in (2)._ »

Les mots sortent de ta bouche comme dans un souffle que seul Lexa peut entendre et tu comble finalement l'espace restant pour poser tes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser reste chaste mais tu peux sentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les tiennes, tu sens son odeur si particulière de bois, de feu et de sang. Elle demande la permission du bout de sa langue et tu ouvre ta bouche, sa langue venant caresser la tienne et tu ne peux retenir un gémissement ce qui fait sourire Lexa contre tes lèvres. Bientôt vos langues s'engage dans une lutte pour la domination et vous vous perdez dans le baiser, vous n'êtes plus conscientes du monde qui vous entoure, seule l'autre compte à cet instant.

Vous vous séparez finalement à bout de souffle, besoin de respirer mais vos corps restent collés et vos nez brossent l'un contre l'autre. Tes mains sont sur ses hanches et les siennes reposent toujours sur ton visage. Tes yeux sont encore plongés dans les siens et tu peux y voir tant, la promesse d'un avenir meilleure.

« _Je t'aime aussi Clarke du peuple du ciel._ »

Vos lèvres se cèlent une fois de plus.

La montage est tombée.

Mais ce n'est pas la fin,

Ce n'est que le début.

* * *

(1) _Yu laik ain keryon :_ tu es mon âme

 _(2) Ai hod Yu in :_ je t'aime


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilogue

**Nous y voilà l'épilogue, la fin de cette histoire que j'ai eu tant de plaisir à écrire.**

 **Désolé pour le retard, je suis en dernière année d'études et entre les stages et mon mémoire pas facile de trouver du temps.**

 **Pour ce chapitre j'y ai intégré une chanson de Adèle I miss you, qui est magnifique et vous devriez écouter pendant la lecture.**

 **Si vous avez des propositions de One-shoot ou d'histoire sur Clexa n'hésitez pas je suis toujours à la recherche d'inspiration.**

 **Et si certains veulent voir un peu de ce qui s'est passé après la chute de la montagne (ex: mariage Clexa, grossesse, enfance) demandez moi, je le ferais avec plaisir**

 **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi**

 **Merci à Kayliah, , troptop, Werydick, NoEcritSelonSonEnvie, les Guest et tous les autres.**

* * *

 _I want every single piece of you_

 _I want your heaven and your ocean's too_

 _Treat me soft but touch me cruel_

 _I want to teach you things you never knew_

 _Bring the floor up to my knees_

 _Let me fall into your gravity_

 _And kiss me back to life to see_

 _Your body standing over_

 **Pov's Lexa :**

Parfois ses cris te réveille encore en pleine nuit, tu la retrouve le corps recouvert de sueur, les mains crispées sur les draps, une expression de douleur ancrée sur son visage et tu sais qu'elle rêve de ce que Cage lui a fait. Les cauchemars n'arrivent plus aussi souvent mais lorsque c'est le cas tu es là pour elle, tu la serre contre toi et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle est en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Puis tu essuie ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tarissent et que Clarke se rendorme contre ta poitrine bercée par le rythme de ton cœur. Des fois elle se réveille et vous restez allongées l'une contre l'autre sans rien dire, même après toutes ces années elle refuse de parler de ce qu'elle voit dans ses cauchemars mais tu n'as pas besoin que te dépeigne la scène, elle est restait gravée dans ta mémoire depuis ce jour là. Ils te hantent tout comme ils là hanteront jusqu'à son dernier souffle mais heureusement Clarke peut se reposer sur toi et aussi sur Jake et Emma.

 _Baby don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby don't let the lights go down_

 _Lights go down, lights go down_

 _Lights go down, lights go down_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight_

 _Don't let go, baby give me light_

Emma est arrivée comme une surprise i ans, deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mont Weather était tombé quand Clarke en pleurs t'annonce qu'elle est enceinte en te jurant qu'elle ne t'avais pas trompée. Et tu l'as cru, tu lui fais confiance de tout ton cœur et tu sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça. Et peu de temps après Norma, une vieille femme que ton peuple vénère comme l'Oracle, vous fait part d'une ancienne prophétie qui raconte que lorsque Heda rencontre son âme sœur parfois les dieux leur font ce cadeau. Tu as toujours considéré Clarke comme ton ange gardien et peut-être que les dieux l'ont récompensé pour t'avoir fait voir qu'il y a plus à la vie que simplement survivre.

La première fois que ta femme a senti bouger votre petite fille, elle a paniquée car elle craignait pour la vie d'Emma, que du mal lui serait fait. Même si la montagne n'était plus là, il y aura toujours un autre ennemi et Clarke avait peur que quelqu'un vienne prendre votre fille loin de vous. Vous avez tellement perdu toutes les deux et la vie sur Terre est dur et dangereuse, vous l'avez appris toutes les deux à un jeune âge. Parfois tu te demande encore comment vous avez pu apporter des enfants dans ce monde sauvage, même si la paix dure depuis 7 ans.

Tu lui a promit de toujours la protéger et tu as tenu cette promesse.

Il y a deux ans les dieux vous ont béni de nouveau avec un garçon cette fois. Clarke avait était malade depuis plusieurs mois mais à ce moment-là les relations avec la nation des glaces étant instables tu avais été trop occupé pour te rendre compte de cela. C'est quand finalement elle s'évanouit d'épuisement lors de la cérémonie pour la réconciliation avec le peuple du nord, que tu la força à aller voir sa mère. Tu l'as accompagné au Camp Jaha bien sûr et tu étais là quand Abby a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Tout comme pour Emma tu n'as pu retenir tes larmes.

La grossesse était plus facile pour Clarke mais tu as bien failli perdre ta femme et ton fils le jour de sa naissance, il se présentait par le siège et le cordone était enroulé autour de son cou. Après près d'une heure de poussées douloureuses de Clarke, Jake est né mais il ne respirait pas , heureusement Abby a réussi à faire battre son cœur. Seulement une fois rassuré sur l'état de santé de ton fils, c'était autour de ta femme. Elle a fait une hémorragie et Abby a dû l'opérer pour la stopper.

Ton monde a faillit basculer ce jour-là.

 _I love the way your body moves_

 _Towards me from accross the room_

 _Brushing past my every groove_

 _No one has me like you do_

 _In your heart I bring my soul_

 _But be delicate with my ego_

 _I wanna step into your great unknown_

 _With You and me setting the tone_

Emma qui physiquement tient de toi, cheveux bruns et yeux verts, à l'esprit têtu de Clarke et veut elle devenir un guérisseur tout comme sa mère. Jake lui a les cheveux couleur blé et les magnifiques yeux bleus de ta femme, depuis qu'il sait marcher il joue toujours avec sa petite épée en bois que tu as sculpté toi-même pour le plus grand désespoir de Clarke. Tu sais qu'il sera un grand guerrier, tu n'en attends pas moins du fils de Heda.

Ils commencent à poser des questions sur les cauchemars de Clarke et vous ne savez pas quoi leur répondre. Ils sont trop jeunes pour connaître les atrocités que vous avez vécu. Mais un jour se sera à leur tour de faire face à la dureté de la Terre mais tu te jure de les protéger jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Tout comme Clarke et l'enfant qui grandit en son sein en ce moment.

Tu leur apprendra à survivre et Clarke leur apprendra à vivre tout comme elle te l'a apprit.

Après la mort de Costia tu pensais que tu mourrais seule, sans doute lors d'un combat mais aujourd'hui tu as une femme, deux enfants et un troisième sur le chemin, tu ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Ce n'était pas la voie que tu avais choisi mais elle est bien mieux.

Si il y a bien une chose que tu as appris c'est que,

Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

 _Kiss me back to life to see_


End file.
